supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Triquetra (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
The Triquetra is a powerful primordial level magic that is connected with the fundamental realms of nature and human existence. It was created by the Protogenoi, Gaea and she later passed it onto Emma, for being, granting Emma the title as Gaea's champion and purifying Emma into an Amazonian, making her no longer a monster. The Triquetra is in fact a mark that's quite the opposite of the infamous Mark of Cain. Powers and Abilities The Triquetra grants the user various powers and abilities, increasing their natural abilities to a higher degree. Fundamental Realms of Nature * Animal Imitation/Morphing: The user can imitate an animal's power and abilities or morph into that animal. * Animal Manipulation: The user can control the minds of all animals and command them willingly. * Nature Manipulation: The user can control all forces of the elements, even living beings of plants and natural phenomena. * Weather Manipulation: The user can manipulate the four main factors of the weather. Fundamental Planes of Human Existence * Cosmic Awareness: The user will be granted limitless knowledge of nature and human existence, even everything in the universe that the old gods are aware of. * Biokinesis: The user can harm or disfigure an individual. They can place or remove aliments and diseases onto a person's body. * Dream Walking: The user can enter a person's dream to communicate with them privately. * Flight: The user will be able to fly in the air. * Healing/Purification: The Triquetra grants the user healing abilities to heal individuals from injuries, aliments, and diseases. The Triquetra is made up of pure energy from all of creation, it can cleanse a person from any type of corruption, even the user itself is purified for Emma example, she no longer was a monster once the Triquetra was given to her and she became an Amazonian. * Immortality: The user is granted the ability to live potentially more than a million or billion of years. ** Self-Resurrection: The Triquetra's notable ability is to revive the user as many times as possible from any attack or weaponry. * Immunity: Because the Triquetra will refuse to let the beaerer of it's power die, the person will be immune to even the most danger and powerful beings and objects such as an instant death from an Archangel, weapons such as The Colt, First Blade, Archangel's Personal Weaponry, etc. The only beings the Triquetra can not protect them from are Primordial Entities, magic/Spell Removals, and Death's Scythe. * Intangibility: The user can phase through solid objects or beings. * Nigh-Invulnerability: The user will become invulnerable to conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. Stronger weaponry or beings can still harm the bearer, but unable to kill the bearer. * Regeneration: The user will be granted a healing factor to heal from any injury, that includes anything severe or near-death experience. * Space-Time Manipulation: The user will be able to travel or freeze time willingly. They can even bend space and open portals to other realms within a universe. * Supernatural Condition: The Triquetra enhances the bearer's physical condition to a higher degree. Their strength, stamina, senses, and speed depends on how powerful the bearer is. Emma was strong enough to match that of an old god, Prince of Hell, or Dominion. * Telekinesis: The user can move objects or beings with their minds. Limitations The Triquetra maybe a powerful mark that grants various powers and protects the user, but even it has a few vulnerabilities. * Magic/Spell Removal: The Triquetra will protect the bearer from anything, even magic attacks, but powerful Magic/Spell Removals can remove the Triquetra. * Incompatibility with the Mark of Cain: The two marks are equals and exact opposites. The Triquetra is made up of positive energy and the Mark of Cain is made up of negative energy. When the two come together with one another, they cancel each other out and are destroyed. Both bearers of their respective Marks will lose any powers or abilities granted by the Marks. * Primordial Beings and Weapon: The only thing that the Triquetra cannot protect the bearer from are Primordial Entities such as God, Goddess, Death, Chaos, and The Darkness. The known weapon that can kill the bearer is Death's scythe. Known Bearers * Emma Winchester Facts and Trivia The Triquetra is also known as The Trinity Knot. The design is used as a religious symbol adapted from Ancient Pagan Celtic images by Christianity. It is also similar to Odin's symbol, The Valknut. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Objects Category:Spells & Rituals Category:Spells and Objects Category:Powerful Objects Category:Objects